roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flamewolf556/Patient Zero
So I'll start this story off from the day this event occurred. I was on my 5th day and I had killed about 3-5 people during those 5(in game) days. So on the day I this happened I had about 3 blood bags, an RPK and a G18. I only had about 9 shots left for my G18 and 30 left for my RPK. I was looting as usual in Vernal then I suddenly noticed that it said "patient zero has awakened" in white text on the top screen.(right where your compass would be if you had one) I kept looting the houses thinking that I'm safe because there were a lot of other people playing. Then it said on the top screen " Patient Zero is searching for prey" or something like that. I then typed in Global Chat 'Is it just me or do I you guys see messages on the top of the screen. Then it said I am going to kill the prey, *flamewolf." Then I said in Group Chat " crap my name is flamewolf556." After that a guy responds in all caps "HES NOT GONNA KILL YOU."Then on the top of the screen it said "Yes a I am going to kill you." I got the chills afterwards. But then something in me responded; I suddenly got some kind of confidence boost. I then said to myself "Patient Zero you are gonna die." I wrote in the Global Chat "I'm in Vernal kill me if you can".Hoping that Patient Zero or the guys who's making the text show up on the top of the screen can hear what I say. Slightly afterwards I see the white writing at the top of the screen again this time saying "I will kill you." I then go to one of the hills camping there until something happens. Then about a day past and I got bored so I said "Well Patient would you care to explain why you're going to kill me instead of everyone else." Then a couple seconds later I made a follow-up-text saying "I just wanna know" Then in all caps it said on the top of the screen....."YOU ARE DEAD" Not long afterwards a couple gun shots came flying towards me. I was at half health. Then and there I had two options spray at him with my RPK or run, and hopefully have the chance to use a blood bag. So on split second time I pressed 2 on my keyboard, got out my RPK, and all out sprayed at him with my RPK. I wasn't sure who or what he was but judging by his blurry figure(it was night time)he kinda looked like a normal player made from the player customization. It was then where he hid behind a tree. I thought to myself it would be useless to keep on spraying at him so a ran. A couple more gunshots hit me I was at 1/4 of my normal health I ran a long way and I looked back. He was still following me! I grabbed the chance to use a blood bag and then kept running afterwards. I ran all the way to the factory from Vernal with him following me. I went up a ladder, and on top of a building. I looked downwards from the ladder he was gone. It was sunrise and I had survivied Patient Zero;I had beaten death itself. I thought to myself all the players that got killed by this very being. I then wrote in Global Chat. Patient Zero I'm still alive. You weren't able kill me but I will give you kudos for trying. I looked behind me another player on top of the building....dead. I went to go and loot him; he didn't have any particularly good gear on a Makarov and some ammo. I took some food from him and had it. I went down into the building itself. I was checking my ammo until another player killed me. I'm pretty sure it wasn't Patient Zero since I was taunting him a lot in Global Chat. But he only appeared a while later at night to kill me. So since it was day it couldn't of been him. I looked away from my computer and thought to myself " man that was fun" All of this was a true story. Category:Blog posts